vivenda_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifty-Three
Fifty-Three was born and raised in Olympia. She is often times known as one of the shy Operatives around PHASe and does not talk much. However, as of late, she does her best to socialise when she can and always respects those that she views as her elders. As such, she looks up to many Operatives — especially those that teach her to be a better individual every day. She has been an Operative for one year, joining PHASe at the age of fifteen. Like many Oracles, Fifty-Three prefers to stay behind on most missions since they believe that they are just there to provide information for their teammates. 'Appearance' Fifty-Three has long black hair — which is always left down — with bangs. While she does have some light brown highlights, this is due to her having bleached those sections to make them lighter. She personally considers her face to be on the chubbier side, her lips to be large and dull, and her nose to be in a button type shape. She also has big dark eyes. In regards to piercings, she has a pair of double lobe piercings. As for her Casual attire, she often wears short cut brown boots, black leggings, a long-sleeved white flowy shirt, with a brown vest over it — occasionally wearing a brown overcoat as well. At times, she will also wear thin brown fingerless gloves (ones with holes over the knuckles). In Night Form, when her augmentations are activated, her eyes turn a soft light brown, and light brown marks can be seen over her face and neck. 'Personality' Fifty-Three’s personality can be seen as very bubbly and cut, yet also shy in regards to some of her mannerisms. In addition to her bubbly disposition, she is also quite cheerful and loves to make friends — however, because she is shy, this can make such things much harder. Usually, when she first meets another Operative, she is very respectful and constantly bows, remembering to smile and make a note of others’ social boundaries or limitations. Even though she does not like talking, once you start developing a friendship with her — and she opens up to you — she will go on and on. On the other hand, a quality that many find surprising is that she has a flirty and harsh side to her; however, this is rarely seen. As for her innermost thoughts, she often spaces out, wondering where she could have done better — regardless of the matter that is being evaluated. 'Backstory' As stated previously, Fifty-Three was born and raised in Olympia. When she was five, her mother gave birth to her little sister. However, she was killed during an invasion that happened within the hospital. The death of her little sister hit her hard, and it still haunts her at times to this day. When Fifty-Three was a teenager, she and her family were taken captive by the same people that invaded the hospital. That group of people invaded her hometown — killing her parents in the process. As such, she was taken by one of the women and raised under her wing — however, she quickly discovered that this was not right and that this was not the right place for her. That was the day that she began to plan her escape, and one day when those around her were focused on other things, she made a break for it and sought refuge within Olympia. Thankfully, those people did not go looking for her. As time passed, she soon discovered PHASe and signed up to join their Trainee program at the age of fifteen. After many years of training, she was assigned to the Phantom Zeta team where she later received her code name — Fifty-Three — and much later on, her Operative status. Having only been an Operative for a year, she still has much to learn and many friends to make. 'Relationships' 'Parents' Fifty-Three was very close with her mother up until the day she died. As for her father, he treated her much like a father would with a son — always wanting her to do the things that “men” did. As such, after his death, Fifty-Three did not want anything to do with him, his memory, or the concepts and ideas that he had left her. 'Sister' As for Fifty-Three’s little sister, she knows nothing about the relationship that the two could have had. For all she knows, it could have been very strong and a close bond for the two of them to hold dear and cherish. As such, she often wonders what her little sister would have grown up to be — especially if her sister had had the opportunity to join PHASe as she had. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *She has a book pendant that she wears on her wrist. It was given to her by her grandfather when he noticed that she excelled and joyed studying, reading, and writing. *She much preferred focusing on school and extracurriculars — such as debate or tutoring — rather than football, boxing, or helping the women in her community with more difficult and “heavy” tasks. Gallery FiftyThreeGallery1.png FiftyThreeGallery2.png Category:Phantom Zeta